Your Smile Is My Smile
by Harukichi Rin Nakamura
Summary: Akhirnya aku harus melihatmu bahagia bersamanya sampai ajal menjemputku


**Title : Your Smile Is My Smile**

**Author : Hafifah Nur Aini ( Harukichi Rin Nakamura )**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno , Naruto Uzumaki**

**Other Cast : Hinata Hyuuga , Harukichi Rin Nakamura , NejiTen**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Other Pairing : KakaRin , NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Rating : T**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : Akhirnya aku harus melihatmu bahagia bersamanya sampai ajal menjemputku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto especially NaruHina belongs Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**a/n : Ini ff pertama pipeh , jadi kalo gaje maph yy ,, coz masih amatiran .**

* * *

><p><strong>******Your Smile Is My Smile*******<strong>

" maafkan aku Naruto , aku harus pergi " ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukanya dari Naruto ,

" Tapi kamu mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya lagi ,

" aku tak dapat memberi tahumu " jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan kembali pelukannya ,

" kapan kau pulang ?" tanya Naruto ,

" mungkin bulan depan atau tahun depan atau mungkin tak kembali " jawab Sakura pelan ,

" Sakura , cepat ! " perintah Rin ,

" Maaf Naruto , aku harus pergi , " ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto hanya terdiam

" Sampai jumpa Sakura " batin Naruto

* * *

><p>*** satu tahun kemudian ***<p>

" Cepat bangun, bukan kah ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah di Konohagakure lagi " ucap Rin membangunkan Sakura ,

" iya " ucap Sakura lemas sambil bergegas untuk mandi

Konohagakure School

" hai Hinata " sapa Naruto , " hai Naruto " jawab Hinata wajahnya pun memerah ,

" Kakashi bilang kepadaku, katanya kita akan kedatangan teman lama kita " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata, wajah cewe berambut indigo ini pun semakin memerah ,

" ia juga bilang, katanya aku mengenal orang itu " lanjut Naruto ,

" aku tahu siapa dia " ucap Hinata, Naruto pun menatap dan seperti biasa wajah Hinata pun kembali memerah ,

" siapa ? " tanya Naruto penasaran , " nanti juga kau akan tahu " jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil ,

' dia kenangan masa lalumu Naruto ' batin Hinata

" Kringgggg " bel masuk berbunyi

" pagi semua " sapa Kakashi , " pagi " jawab murid – murid serentak ,

" hari ini kita kedatangan teman lama kalian yang akan sekolah disini lagi " ucap Kakashi yang hanya membuat murid – murid termasuk Naruto kebingungan ,

" silahkan masuk " ucap Kakashi ramah , cewe rambut pink itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas ,

' siapa dia ' gumam Naruto , cewe itu pun masuk ke kelas dan mulai menampakan wajahnya ,

" Sakura " ucap murid – murid kaget dan kembali melongo , ' hah, Sakura ? ' gumam Naruto

" Sakura, kamu duduk di sebelah Neji " perintah Kakashi , " baik " jawab Sakura dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Neji

" hai Sakura " sapa Ino , " hai " jawab Sakura

" selamat datang kembali Sakura " ucap Lee sambil tersenyum ,

" iya, terima kasih " jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum balik

" hai Neji " sapa Sakura ,

" hai " jawab Neji datar ( Autho : Neji emang kebiasaan kalo ngomong tanpa ekspresi :P)

" sekarang kalian kerjakan buku hal. 84, saya ada panggilan mendadak " perintah Kakashi ,

" baik " jawab murid-murid serentak

" hai Sakura " sapa Tenten yang duduk di depan Sakura ,

" hai, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu " ucap Sakura melayani Tenten yang sebenarnya ingin memandangi Neji yang duduk di sebelah Sakura

" iya ya .. kemana saja kamu selama ini ? " tanya Tenten yang sesekali melirik Tenten ,

" ohh .. aku ada urusan keluarga " jawab Sakura sekenanya , " ohh begitu ya " jawab Tenten pelan

" bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji ? " tanya Sakura, Neji yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh

" ada apa ini, koq nama ku disebut – sebut ? " tanya Neji sambil mengerutkan dahi

" ehh .. " belum sempat Sakura berbicara ,

" ti .. tidak a .. ada apa-apa koq " potong Tenten terbata-bata

" Sakura, kamu tuh kalo ngomongin Neji pelan-pelan donk " kesal Tenten ,

" iya , maaf .. aku kan gak tau kalo kamu tuh belum nyatain perasaan mu ke Neji " perjelas Sakura sambil tersenyum

" iya , aku maafin " ucap Tenten ikut tersenyum

" lalu, kapan kamu akan nyatain perasaanmu ke Neji ? " tanya Sakura serius ,

" tak taulah, aku tak yakin dia akan menyukaiku " ucap Tenten melemas ,

" bagaimana kau mengetahuinya kalau dia suka atau tidak kepadamu, kalu kamu saja takut menyatakan perasaanmu " perjelas Sakura

" ya sudah , nanti aku akan coba membantumu " lanjut Sakura ,

" terima kasih Sakura " ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum ,

" iya sama – sama " jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum juga

* * *

><p>" kringgg … " bel pulang berbunyi<p>

" dah….. Sakura , sampai ketemu besok " ucap Tenten sambil melambaikan tangan , " dah … " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan lambaian tangan Tenten.

_ on the way _

ketika ia berjalan menyebrangi jembatan dekat sekolaH, tiba – tiba terlintas ingatannya bersama Naruto.

tanpa sadar , butiran bening menetes dari matanya menghiasi pipinya .

" aku harus kuat , aku tidak mau Naruto mengetahui ini " ucap Sakura sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya itu

ternyata ada seseorang di balik pohon yang memperhatikan Sakura dari tadi .

" sakura " panggil orang itu dan mulai menampakkan wajahnya , Sakura pun menoleh kearahnya

" siapa disana ? " tanya Sakura celingak – celinguk

orang itu pun menghampiri Sakura ,

" Naruto ? " tanya Sakura kaget .

" Naruto ? " tanya Sakura kaget , tanpa basa basi Sakura langsung bergegas meninggalkan Naruto .

" kamu mau kemana ? " tanya Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sakura .

" a…apa.. yang..ka,,kamu..lakukan dsini ? " tanya Sakura gagap .

" harusnya aku yang bertanya , apa yang kamu lakukan disini ? " tanya Naruto menatap Sakura tajam ,

" harusnya kamu memberiku penjelasan , mengapa kamu meninggal kan ku tanpa kata – kata perpisahan yang indah " lanjut Naruto terus menatap Sakura

" a..aku…" Jawab sakura terbata – bata ,

" aku apa … kamu itu tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kamu sayang dan setelah satu tahun , ia kembali tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan oran – orang yang menyayangimu " ucap Naruto dan mulai melepaskan genggamannya .

" Nar..Naruto bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu " ucap Sakura masih terbata – bata " lalu .. maksudmu apa ? " Naruto menggantungkan pertanyaannya .

" kamu akan tahu nanti , maaf kan aku Naruto " ucap Sakura bergegas meninggalkan Naruto .

" Sakura .. tapi kapan kamu akan memberitahu ku ? " tanya Naruto, " nanti bila saatnya telah tiba .

* * *

><p>** keesokan harinya **<p>

" akhirnya aku bisa bersantai dirumah dihari libur ini " ucap Sakura sambil menguap .

" pagi Sakura " sapa Kakashi , " pagi, silahkan duduk . ada perlu apa ? " tanya Sakura .

" mencari Rin ya ? " goda Sakura , " hmmm .. ya begitulah, apakah dia ada ? " ucap Kakashi sambl tersenyum .

" ada , tunggu sebentar ya .. aku akan memanggilnya " ucap Sakura meniggalkan Kakashi lalu masuk ke rumahnya .

_ beberapa menit kemudian _

" maaf Kakashi , aku baru bangun . ada apa ? " tanya Rin sambil mengucek matanya ,

" aku mau mengajakmu ke bukit belakang sekolah tempat kita berman waktu kecil, maukah kamu ikut ? " tanya Kakashi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya .

" hmm, baiklah .. tunggu dulu ya, aku mau siap – siap dulu " ucap Rin sambil tersenyum tipis .

" ini tehnya " ucap Sakura yang keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawakan teh untuk Kakashi ,

" terima kasih , bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto ? " tanya Kakashi hat – hati ,

" aku tak tau , aku bingung " jawab Sakura sekenanya ,

" apa aku saja yang memberitahu Naruto tentang penyakitmu ? " tanya Kakashi dengan wajah serius ,

" eh .. tidak usah , biar aku saja " jawab Sakura mulai gugup , Kakashi mulai meminum tehnya .

" lalu, kapan kau akan menmberitahu Naruto ? " tanya Kakashi lagi , " entahlah , mungkin nanti ketika aku berada di rumah sakit menunggu ajal menjemputku " ucap Sakura melemas .

" ternyata Sakura yang kupkir lebh dewasa dari kakaknya hanya seorang anak kecil yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan orang yang menyayanginya . Dengan cara ini kamu tidak akan membuat mereka bahagia , melainkan sebaliknya .

_ To Be Continue _

Gimana nihh ? Gaje banget ya .. haha :D

Maklum , namanya juga author baru .. Review ya ^^


End file.
